Parody Catchphrases
Although the spoofed subtitle can contain almost anything, there are certain phrases in Downfall that became famous and catchy enough that it revealed many bufallaxes or mondegreens, and have the original meaning preserved in most parodies. The following lists many famous catch phrases from Downfall. More can be found in the Mondegreen page. ''"Bringen Sie mir Fegelein, FEGELEIN! FEGELEIN!! FEGELEIN!!!" This is the most famous line that every Unterganger must know. It is spoken by Hitler, in Hitler is Informed scene. The original German means "Bring me Fegelein!", in response to him not being in the bunker. The parodies also tends to keep the original meaning to a certain degree, usually of Hitler associating anything and everything as Fegelein's antics. One common bufallaxes of this phrase include "Bring a singing Fegelein!", introduced by discovery781IsABitch. This phrase is often remixed in several DPMV parodies such as ''Fegimals, Nazi Rock Anthem, Mother Führer Gentleman, and many others. ''"Das ist der schlimmste Verrat von allen!" 'Das ist der schlimmste Verrat von allen! '(translation: This is the worst betrayal of all!) is shouted by Hitler during the Hitler Eating Scene, when he learned that Himmler betrayed him by contacting the Allies without his knowledge and permission. In the parodies, the phrase is frequently used when Hitler needs show an extreme display of emotion, be it anger or joy. "Er ist nicht in der Bunkeranlage" 'Er ist nicht in der Bunkeranlage' is a parody catchphrase quoted by Günsche in the Hitler Reviews Scene. It literally means 'He is not in the bunker", referring to Fegelein. The phrase is highly abused by the Untergangers in the parodies, it was even even joked that the expression means a lot of things in German. "My Führer, what are you planning?" This is the most common spoof catchphrase of Jodl's first line in the Hitler Planning Scene. The original German of ''"Mein Führer, dann ist die neunte Armee verloren!" actually means "My Führer, then the Ninth Army is lost", in line with the actual situation of the film's plot. As the scene is usually used in the parodies depicting Hitler concocting numerous, often eccentric plans, Jodl's first line is spoofed to reflect these. Sometimes they will note the eccentricity of Hitler plans, being spoofed to the like of "My Führer, what ridiculous plan are you making now?" ''"Mit welchen Kräften, Mein Führer?" This phrase is also used by Jodl after Hitler brings out his plan. It's real translation is: "With what units, my Führer?" as a line in the film's actual plot. In most parodies, Jodl asks how Hitler will execute the plan, even if it's as simple as firing Jodl. However, when sometimes the situation isn't really necessary to explain further or is already explained initially. For years it was simply "How are you going to do it?" in the parodies, until Hitler Rants Parodies started using "Steiner and the map, my Führer?" as a recurring spoof to the fact that Hitler almost always has Steiner somehow involved and points at the map, and this is followed suit by many other Untergangers. "Sofort!" '"Sofort!"' is spoken by Hitler, also in the Hitler Reviews Scene. It carries the meaning of "immediately" or "at once". In some circumstances, when the scene is spoofed for the "Hitler is informed..." series, the original meaning is preserved. Due to the way it is spoken (with exclamation) and Hitler's Austrian accent, most viewers couldn't help but to hear it bufallaxed as "so fucked!", "this sucks!" "that fuck!, "he sucks", "(what) the fuck?!" "you suck", "it sucks!", "fuck him!", "you're fucked!", "fucked up!" "I'm fucked!" and more often than not, it is spoofed to that end. Examples include Hitler condemning someone (usually Fegelein) if they do something against Hitler's will. The term is also used in the Hitler Phone Scene where Hitler hangs up on Koller after telling him the entire military force should be hanged, and towards the end of the Hitler Eating Scene where Hitler says he wants Fegelein's report at once. In an interesting coincidence, in Hitler Rants Parodies' interview with Vladimir Putin, after Hitler uses this phrase, Putin uses the similar sounding Russian phrase "Tsam fakt," meaning "That's a fact." In this instance, both phrases are translated into English as "You're fucked." "Fish" Originally, Krebs said "Die neunte Armee ist nach Norden nin bewesgungsunfahig". But the last part of the "bewesgungsunfahig" word is heard as "'Fish'". "Verrat!" This term is tossed around by many characters, but Hitler is most famous for it, in the Günsche informs Hitler scene. It originally means "treason" or "betrayal" - it is also a common mondegreen, bufallaxed to "that rat", "ferret", "that's right" etc. A variation of this is derived from the Hitler Eating Scene, specifically the line "Das ist der schlimmste '''Verrat' von allen!", where the word "Verrat" in this line is usually elongated in the parodies to depict Hitler screaming in anger, similar to the elongated "TOOOOOT" from the phrase "Ja vielleicht schon tot!" ''"Mein Führer, was Sie da sagen, ist ungeheuerlich!" This line is spoken by Burgdorf in the Original Bunker Scene. Originally means "My Führer, this is outrageous!", in response to Hitler calling the generals are traitors, cowards, and losers. In the parodies, this is often used in parodies involving Hitler's Pencil of Doom, and is usually translated into "My Führer, don't throw that pencil!" or the like. "Piss Off!" This is Hitler's common phrase in the end of Telephone Scene, the original German is ''"'Ach, Unsinn!"'' which means "Ah, nonsense!", in response to Hans Krebs' last comment about the railway bridge over the Oder River. Many parodists use the montage involving it. Hitler himself also spoke the line in his typical Austrian accent. The word "piss off" is often replaced with other lines, such as "bullshit", "fuck you!", "fuck off!", "shut up!", "whatever!" etc. In Indonesian language parodies, the phrase is often understood into "bodo amat" or "terserah lu dah", which is slang words translated into "I don't care" and "up yours!" in English, respectively. ''"Ja, vielleicht schon tot!"'' ''Ja, vielleicht schon tot!'' is a quote from the Hitler Eating Scene. It is said by Hitler after reading the note where he found out that Himmler has betrayed him. It means "Yes, maybe already dead!" The line, most especially the "tot" part, is often cropped or looped by Untergangers when they want to depict Hitler to be screaming or yelling either "FUUUUUUUUCK!" or "NOOOOOOOOO!" It is also known as Hitler's most famous scream. "Crappy" and "Epic" There is a line, spoken by Hitler in the Hitler Eating Scene, where Hitler speaks a word that sounds very similar to "crappy" and "epicly" (or just "epic"). Untergangers made frequent use of this. An example was this: "Compared to Luftwaffe, planes are crappy. I adore toasts epicly." The original for German is "Seien Sie unerbittlich" - "Be relentless" (in re-building the Luftwaffe), told to Robert Ritter von Greim after he was appointed to the commander of the Air Force. And as for the "crappy" it is "krempeln", in the original sentence; "Sie mussen die Luftwaffe vom Grunde auf umkrempeln". "Go back to Narnia, begone!" This phrase is the most popular catchphrase applied to the Krebs meets General Chuikov scene, when Chuikov is shoving Matvey Blanter into the closet. The phrase is a reference to "The Chronicles of Narnia" series, where the main characters enter a fictional world named Narnia by going through a wardrobe. Parodies using this portray Blanter as someone from Narnia who is in the room for a variety of reasons, including none. Who first introduced this catchphrase is currently undetermined, but very soon people began copying this phrase for their parodies. "Unter allen ausgerechnet Himmler!" Upon realising that Himmler betrayed him and went to the Allied Force, Hitler went on ranting in Hitler's Dining Scene. It means "Out of all people, Himmler!". The part "Unter allen ausgerechnet Himmler! is often spoofed to be "all star reichstag himmler". For example is in Fuhrer's Creed 3 by DictatorAntics; "Burn in hell, all star reichstag, himmler!". Also "Himmler" word (without the Unter allen ausgerechnet) is spelled in reverse as "Mommy". It is also spelled as "Help me" if stretched. These tricks are used for example in Hitler on the rollercoaster. ''"Niemals!" '"Niemals!" is a catchword within the Downfall Universe. In German, it means "never", but in the Downfall Parodies, it could mean anything. It most famous speakers are Wilhelm Keitel and Joseph Goebbels, who uses it in the Fegelein and Friends and Goebbels Rants Scene, respectively. The word is also used, when the the latter two have a formal discussion. In Hitler's Llama Priest series, niemals is used when the characters are saying "die". Characters known to say the phrase include: *'Goebbels' - The most notable. He ranted the word in Goebbels Rants Scene twice. *'Keitel' - He spoke the word when arguing with Fegelein in the Fegelein and Friends scene. *'Krebs' - During the same scene. *'Hitler' - Heard to utter the word twice in Bunker Scene 4. "Giggity!" A word that Goebbels says in the Goebbels Rants Scene, whitch actually is "Gegen die", which means "Against the". ''"Aber mein Führer, die zwölfte Armee marschiert nach Westen richtung Elbe!" One of Jodl's catchphrases, spoken after Hitler in the planning scene ordered Walther Wenck's unit to aid the ongoing Siege of Berlin. Originally meaning "But my Führer, the 12th Army is moving west, towards Elbe!", in the parodies it is usually spoofed as "My Fuhrer, I object to this plan!" or the like. In both cases this dialogue of Jodl's fueled Dolfy's fury. "Ja! Ja! Ja! Ja! Ja!" 'Ja! Ja! Ja! Ja! Ja!' (''ja meaning "yes" in German) is a famous quote from the Hitler's Eating Scene in which Hitler said after being presented a letter of betrayal from Himmler and ranting about the other possible betrayers. A couple of parodies had Hitler saying "Ja!" many times, for 5 or even 15 mins. This is in response to the parody video of Inglourious Basterds Hitler saying "Nein!" for 15 mins. To achieve this effect, the segment is repeated over and over again using Windows Movie Maker or Sony Vegas. The effect makes Dolfy looks as though he is spasming, as he vibrates and shakes his menu to put emphasis on his point. ''"Wie bitte?"'' One of Fegelein's catchphrases, taken from the Hitler's Generals Discussing Scene. It means, "Pardon?" or "Really?" and is usually translated as the latter in many parodies. While it is most often used in parodies using this scene specifically, the audio is often spliced into other scenes, including frequently where Hitler and Fegelein are portrayed by animals. "The subtitles are fake, I know German" This phrase, or variations of it, have become an ubiquitous comment on Downfall parody videos on YouTube. Another, but equally common variant of this comment is that someone proclaims the parody is not funny because the viewer knows German. It is likely probable that the majority of these comments are troll comments. Untergangers taking the troll bait aren't uncommon. The usual response to these comments is something like "The subtitles are meant to be fake. That's the joke". Category:Quotes Category:Parody Making